Existing vehicles such as automobiles provide navigation, entertainment, and communication functionality to a vehicle occupant. Some of these existing vehicles also allow limited sharing of information between the vehicle and the mobile telephone of an occupant. For example, the occupant may be able to pair the mobile telephone to enable hands-free calling and to connect a portable media player to play music within the vehicle.